


A Prinxiety Halloween Story

by Kuroyuri_Shion



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroyuri_Shion/pseuds/Kuroyuri_Shion
Summary: Virgil is stuck babysitting his baby cousin on Halloween night while answering the door to trick or treaters. Roman shows up to surprise him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders (Implied), Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders (Implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	A Prinxiety Halloween Story

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Cursing, Food mention, One suggestive line at the very end.
> 
> Additional Note(s): Happy Halloween everyone! I’m a bit rusty since I haven’t written in so long. Think of this as a little test run. I hope all of you are having an amazing and spooktacular Halloween 🎃  
> (Finished 11:49 PM, October 31, 2020. Just in time!)
> 
> Ready? Let’s Begin.

Virgil Sullivan sighed underneath his breath as he clutched the bowl of candy tightly as he shut the door behind him. That was the fifth group of kids dressed in their colorful costumes. His neighborhood was full of kids, even more so since it was Halloween. He places the bowl of candy on the coffee table. He had approximately five to seven minutes of a break until the next wave of tiny children came, so he was gonna-

A loud crash jolted Virgil out of his thoughts. It came from the kitchen. He panics slightly, hurriedly jogging over to check the commotion. There was a chair knocked over, and sitting beside it was a white sheet. Virgil groans. “Damion, really?” he questions, picking up the chair. Damion is Virgil’s seven year old baby cousin who his aunt and uncle dropped off and asked him to babysit while they go on a business trip with Virgil’s parents. 

The tiny seven year old giggles mischievously from his makeshift ghost costume. “Whoops! Sorry Vee!” he apologizes, not even sounding slightly sorry. Virgil rolls his eyes at his cousin.

“Just be more careful next time.” he says with a tired sigh. His cousin scampers off somewhere, the white sheet dragging behind him. Virgil went back to the living room and was about to sit back on the couch until he heard the doorbell. He groans, thinking it must be another batch of neighborhood kids looking for some candy, and picking up the bowl of candies, he answers the door. He reaches inside the bowl of candies and grabs a handful, and is about to greet the kids, but then pauses in surprise.

On the other side of the door weren’t a bunch of neighborhood kids. Instead, it was a very handsome man, about Virgil’s age. He was dressed up as a very fancy vampire; complete with a black vest with silver clasps, a long black overcoat and a red cotton alcott tucked into the collar of his white button down. The vampire had some very impressive makeup, Even the fake blood looked realistic! The vampire grinned, exposing his sharp fangs. He bowed, taking off his black top hat with a red ribbon tied around it. 

“Greetings, my elusive Elphaba.” the vampire greets, standing up again straight again. Virgil rolls his eyes, leaning against the doorframe. He really didn’t want to dress up this year, just wanted to wear his usual black ripped jeans and purple and black jacket. Damion insisted he try, so he bought the black witch’s hat last minute and swapped his usual black eyeshadow with a glittery purple variety. 

“‘Sup Roman.” Virgil greets with a two fingered salute.

Roman squawks indignantly. “It took me so long to think of that one!” he cried. “At least try to be in the Halloween spirit Virge!” 

Virgil huffs. “Fine, I’ll play along.” He thinks of a cheesy saying and clears his throat. “And to you, my dashing Dracula.” he says with some enthusiasm. That really didn’t sound right coming from his mouth. Roman beams proudly, however, showing off his fake fangs. 

“See! I knew you can do it!” he cheers. 

“Thanks Princey.” Virgil says. “What did you come here for?”

Roman shrugs. “You’re usually out with my brother and Janus during Halloween, so when Remus said you weren’t gonna show up to your usual hang out spot, I thought it was suspicious.” he responds. 

Virgil raises an eyebrow. “So you dressed up,” he starts, gesturing to Roman’s costume, “to check on me? Well aren’t you thoughtful?” He didn’t know why, but the thought was kinda sweet. Roman flushes.

“I was with Logan and Patton earlier before coming here,” he admits. “We were all trick or treating until Logan had to go back home because he had to study for his math test. Patton went with him since they’re both in the same class.”

Virgil snickers. “To study?” he asks, amused. Roman chuckles at that too. 

“Can you believe they are not dating yet? I mean, Patton clearly likes Logan! And vice versa!”

“I know! They’re both so oblivious. I lost a bet to Janus since I said they’d get together first before him and Remus.”

The two boys share a laugh over the relationship status of your friends. “So how come you weren’t with my brother and Janus?” Roman asked curiously. Virgil shrugs in response.

“I’m stuck babysitting my younger cousin for the weekend.” he says. “Our parents are away on a business trip and won’t be back until next week.”

Roman nods in understanding. “Oh I see.” he says. “How’s that working out for you?”

Virgil grumbles. “He’s annoying me constantly and knocking so many things. My anxiety is through the roof since he’s so clumsy.” He sighs. “He even asked me to make his costume, Roman. I can’t make things for shit.”

Roman snickers. “Well, what did you make for him Virge?” 

“I covered him in an old white sheet that I cut two holes for eyes in. Told him it was his ghost costume.” Virgil says then sighs. “The kid loves it, but honestly him dragging that thing along and bumping into things is driving me nuts.”

Roman laughs at that, and Virgil chuckles lightly after. They stop after a moment and look at each other, falling into an awkward silence, just looking at each other. Virgil looks at Roman’s costume and admires all the little details he put on it just for one night. He felt a bit underdressed with how his costume came out. 

Roman clears his throat, breaking the silence and Virgil’s admiration of his costume. “I should head back home.” he says and Virgil’s eyes widened, realizing that it was getting late.

“Uh, yeah.” he says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. “I guess I’ll see you in class Monday.” 

Roman nods and smiles. “I bid you adieu, O Wicked Witch of the West.” he says dramatically, then steps back quickly as Virgil throws a small piece of candy his way, face hidden under the brim of his giant witch’s hat, laughing fondly. “I’ll see you Monday!” 

Virgil could barely get a good bye out since he shut the door so quickly. He leaned against the door, panting heavily. There was a weird feeling in his stomach. For some odd reason, he didn’t want Roman to go….

Making up his mind, Virgil quickly flung open the door and spotted Roman’s retreating figure. He panics for a moment, thinking that he was too late. Clutching the bowl of candy as if it were a lifeline, he runs over to him. “Roman, wait!”

Roman turns around, slightly confused. “Virgil?” he asks. “What’s wrong?” Virgil catches up to him, panting.

“Don’t go yet.” Virgil huffs out.

Roman smirks. “Afraid you can’t wait until Monday, Emo Nightmare?”

Virgil rolls his eyes. “You wish Princey.” he snarks. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, but he was out here now. Might as well go for it. “Would you like to come in? You came all this way to check on me and you live on the other side of town…” He trails off, unsure of what to say next that wouldn’t make him sound whiny. 

Roman raises an eyebrow. “You’re inviting me inside your house?” he asks in amusement. Virgil winces slightly. He knew it was a stupid idea to invite Roman. What was he thinking?

“If you didn’t want to, you could’ve just said no.” Virgil grumbles, hiding his face with the brim of his witch’s hat. He sighs. “It’s fine Princey. It was a stupid idea anyway, I’m just gonna go back and-”

“I’d love to stop by!” Roman says excitedly.

“-pause to process what you just said.” Virgil finishes, looking at Roman in surprise. “What did you say?” He swears he heard incorrectly. Did Roman just say he wanted to stop by?

Roman smirks. “I said yes, I’d love to stop by.” he repeats again, amused. Ah, so Virgil didn’t hear him correctly. The witch nodded silently and turned around to walk back to his house in stunned silence. He walks through the door, looking back to see if Roman was still following him. Roman was, but stopped in front of the threshold, not walking in.

“Princey, what are you doing?” Virgil asked in confusion. Roman still looked amused.

“Did you know, Virgil, that a vampire cannot enter your home?” Roman asked, grinning. “They have to be invited in. Once they are, they can enter and leave the home freely.”

Virgil looks at Roman like he grew another head. “You can’t be serious.” he groans. Roman continues to grin. “Roman, c’mon, seriously?”

“Why not Emo Nightmare?” Roman asks. “Don’t you wanna invite this, handsome, dashing vampire into your life?”

Virgil didn’t know whether or not to kiss Roman’s smug face or to punch it. Instead, he settles for putting the bowl of candy down and staring at Roman incredulously. “Roman-”

“Come on Virgil! Don’t you wanna let me in~?”

Virgil hides his blushing face with his witch’s hat. “Fine.” he grumbles. “Come on in, Dramacula.” He steps aside as Roman enters the house, winking at Virgil as he passes. Virgil sighs and locks the door behind him.

“Sorry for the mess.” he mumbles, looking around. It wasn’t really that messy, just a couple thrown pillows here and there because of Damion.

Roman looks around too. “Cozy place.” he compliments, looking at all the Halloween decorations around the house, like the spider web curtains and very realistic looking skulls on the mantelpiece. 

Virgil mumbles his thanks. “What do you wanna do?” he asks Roman. He really didn’t think Roman was gonna say yes, so he was grasping at straws here. 

Roman was about to suggest something when a loud noise came from the upstairs. It sounded like glass breaking. Both boys quickly ran upstairs to see what happened. In the hallway was the broken remains of a vase. Beside the shards sat Damion, still underneath the makeshift ghost costume. 

Virgil panics. “Damion!” He carefully maneuvers himself around the sharp shards of glass to get to his younger cousins. He pulls the sheet off him. “Are you alright?”

The seven year old frowns sadly. “I thought I’d be able to walk through the wall…” he says. He crosses his arms and pouts. Virgil adjusts his witch’s hat with a sigh. 

“You know you can’t do that.” he says, turning around to carefully pick up the shards of glass. Damion pouts unhappily, but then looks up to spot Roman standing there awkwardly. The small child screeches in surprise, causing Virgil to look up to see what was wrong now. 

“Vee! There’s a vampire in your house!” Damion squeals excitedly, running over to Roman in wonder and awe. Roman looks at the seven year old curiously before falling into character. 

“Tis I! The great vampire prince Roman!” Roman says dramatically, flashing a smile at Damion that exposed his fangs. The seven year old’s eyes widen. 

“Wow! Your name is Roman?” Damion asks, tilting his head curiously. He was fascinated. “Like Roman King from the Drama Team? The same Roman that Vee-”

“-shares a science class with?” Virgil interrupts, having cleaned up the glass. He gives his cousin a subtle look, and the seven year grins mischievously in return, as if he knew what Virgil was hiding. And know he did. He snickers and scampers off to his room, leaving the two alone. 

Roman looks at the two cousins. “And was the cousin you mentioned before?” he asks Virgil and the emo nods with a sigh. “He seems cute.”

“More like a menace.” Virgil grumbles. “I’m sorry about that. Damion’s a bit… clumsy, I suppose.” He looks down, afraid to see Roman’s face. He heard Roman chuckle and his head snapped up. 

“Don’t worry about it Virge.” Roman says. “He reminds me of Remus when he was younger. A little reckless rascal, you could say.”

Virgil sighs with relief. “Yeah, that.” he says, heading downstairs. Roman follows after.

“Why don’t we watch a movie?” Roman suggested, sitting down on the couch. “We can eat the remaining candy while we’re at it.” Virgil looks at him hesitantly. Should he? He sits next to Roman and places the bowl of candy between them.

“Sure Princey.” What could possibly go wrong?

*******

Virgil and Roman both agreed to watch the Nightmare Before Christmas. The entire movie, the two boys spent it in a relatively comfortable silence. However, there was something there between them. Something different, but not unwelcome. Virgil reaches inside the candy bowl to get another Hershey’s Kiss, but accidentally brushes against Roman’s hand. They both look at each other and freeze. 

“Sorry….” they both say at the same time. “No wait- what I mean is- you have this wrong-” The two of them continued to be in sync, embarrassing Virgil and amusing Roman to no end. Virgil eventually turns back to watch the movie, unable to stand whatever that moment was. Roman does so eventually, and the two of them fall into routine. Everything was ok, going smoothly, until Sally began to sing her song. Virgil listened with rapt attention. Sally’s Song always held a soft spot for Virgil. The song always reminded him of himself, a small speck within the view of the one person he liked. He knew he never had a chance with this person.

He hums along with the song as he reminisces and remembers. Roman looks over and looks at Virgil, listening to the low humming. He tilts head and gets a thoughtful look on his face. When the scene ended, and the silence overcame them again, Roman reached out and paused the movie. Virgil looked confused. “Roman, what-?”

“Virgil, we need to talk.”

The tone of voice made Virgil freeze in his place. “Talk.” Virgil echoes. He frowns. Did he do something wrong? Was Roman mad at him? Did he waste Roman’s time due to a miscalculation and miscommunication on his part? He begins to hyperventilate, feeling terrible for wasting Roman’s time. He breathes, quick, shallow breaths. 

Roman was beside him immediately. “Virgil?” he asked urgently. “Can you hear me?” At Virgil’s nod, he continues. 

“Ok, Stormcloud. Breathe in for four seconds.”

Virgil does so, breathing in. 

“Now hold for seven seconds.” 

Virgil does so, holding his breath.

“Now exhale for eight seconds.”

Virgil exhales, feeling slightly better. He repeats the familiar breathing exercise for a couple of moments. “Thanks…” he says to Roman with a shaky thumbs up.

Roman nods. “You’re welcome.” he says. “What happened, Stormcloud?”

Virgil draws his knees close to his chest. “When you said we had to talk so suddenly, I thought you were upset with me.” he says. “I know, I know, it’s a stupid thing to get anxious from, and I should be over it but-” Virgil groans unhappily. Now Roman really was gonna think he was a loser or something. 

Roman gasps. “Sweet mother of sugar plum fairies!” he exclaims. “I had no idea- oh Virgil, sorry that I caused you to have such a scare. But what I was gonna talk to you about isn’t bad, I promise.” He sits a comfortable distance from Virgil so as to not freak him out. 

Virgil nods in surprise. Roman didn’t think he was a loser? “No, you didn’t know. It’s ok.” he says, taking another deep breath. “So, what’s up Princey?”

Roman clears his throat. “Well, I wanted to talk about us.” he says, and upon seeing Virgil’s panicked face, he presses on. “I said it’s nothing bad! It isn’t…. hopefully.” Seeing as that didn’t make Virgil’s expression on his face even better, Roman continues. “We’ve been friends for a couple years now, and I like our friendship with our snarky back and forths and all that. But lately, it’s been weird between us, yes? Just the awkward glances and the silent conversations we have with each other. There’s something there that wasn’t there before. Do you know what I’m talking about, Virgil? What that something is?” 

Virgil nods, somehow unable to speak. His heart pounded in his chest, nervous. What was Roman gonna do?

Roman continues on. “I think… that I love you, Virgil.” he says firmly, looking Virgil in the eye. “Nay, I know that I love you. I love you and everything that makes you, well, you. From your dark eyeshadow and clothes to you pale skin and snarky humor. I love all of it. I don’t care if you’re too anxious or too sarcastic, I love you for you. You’re a beautiful, dark painting, a gothic masterpiece made to be adored. You’ve cast your spell on me and bewitched my senses, my Exquisite Enchanter, and this is a spell I wish will not break.” He takes a deep breath. “I don’t know if you return my feelings or not, but I just had to let you know. Virgil, will you be the Trick to my Treat?”

Silence fills the room as Virgil takes in the confession. Roman looks down and readies himself for the rejection, the fall out, the foreseeable tragedy that will befall his love life. He hears Virgil sniffling and looks up at his love with tears . “Oh Virgil.” Roman says softly, feeling his heart break. Is this what rejection feels like? “I’m sorry… if I hurt your feelings. I’ll leave you be, then.” He gets up from the couch and walks hastily from the door, trying so hard not to cry. He knew he shouldn’t have opened his mouth, and now all his efforts were ruined, all for nothing. He should just-

“Roman, wait!”

-stop in his tracks and whirl around to hear what Virgil had to say. Roman does just that, turning around and seeing Virgil sitting halfway on the couch, as if he was ready to chase after him. “Yes?” Roman asked, feeling hopeful. Was he not being rejected? 

Virgil wipes his tiny tears away. “Don’t just leave when I haven’t even told you my answer, you ass.” he says, looking at Roman. He wasn’t that good at emotions, but he was gonna try, dammit. “Roman, you absolute himbo of a man, you make me have butterflies in my stomach when you’re around.” Off to a great start, Virgil. “And when you’re around, you make me feel…. happier. I don’t feel as sad because you make sunshine appear in my stormy skies. I admire you and your creativity and passion for the things you do. Not only do you make your characters come alive, you make my heart skip a beat whenever I look at you.” His ramble begins to slow down. “You’re my hero in my darkest days, never failing to make me smile with our snarky commentaries. And you, being you, are so amazing in your own unique way, from your talents and charisma and long story short, Roman, I love you too. And yes, I’ll be the Trick to your Treat.”

As soon as Virgil finished speaking, Roman swept Virgil off his feet. “Oh my darling Stormcloud!” Roman exclaimed, laughing at Virgil’s surprised squawks. “I’m so happy you return my affections. I’ll make you the happiest emo witch in the whole entire world. You won’t regret this!” He finally puts Virgil back down, but he still holds him.

“I think I already am.” Virgil groans jokingly, quickly holding onto his witch’s hat as he’s spun and put down. But he smiles bright at the thought of being Roman’s boyfriend, looking up at his vampire with a fond grin. 

Roman gasps. “I think this is the first time I’ve seen you smile so bright!” he exclaims. “It is radiant like the sun, a beauty to behold!”

Virgil hides his face in his hands. “Roman stop!” he pleads, embarrassed with all the analogies and compliments.

“Never!” Roman exclaims happily. “I’ll never stop because you’re mine~!”

Virgil rolls his eyes. “Bite me.” he says jokingly, then freezes. 

Roman’s face morphed into a teasing smirk, fake fangs on display. “Well, if my Bewitching Beauty insists,” he says, leaning closer to Virgil, pulling the emo towards him. He was so close to Virgil now and the emo gulps nervously, feeling Roman’s breath on his lips. He stops however, looking at Virgil, searching his face for consent. 

Virgil nods silently, afraid to even speak. Roman then, slowly, presses their lips together in a slow, sweet kiss. It wasn’t rushed, or messy. It felt perfect for the both of them. And what a perfect way to end Halloween night. A vampire and a witch, in love, who’s only witnesses are the spider curtains, the realistic fake skulls, and a mischievous seven year old who witnessed everything and was definitely not going to tell anyone what he saw. And they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading :D  
> Comments and kudos are welcome!  
> Have an awesome day!!
> 
> My tumblr: @kuroyurishion


End file.
